And I Say Hey!
by Kinola
Summary: Each chapter in this fic will be a parody of an episode of an "Arthur" episode. Not meant to be taken seriously, and most definitely NOT a trollfic.


**Okay, let's clear a few things up before we get this little ditty started. First off: I AM a fan of this show; I thought it would be a kick just to write parodies of the episodes. If this isn't your cup of tea, too bad. I'm going full speed ahead with this, and not a single flame is going to stop me. **

**Second: "Arthur's Eyes," the first episode of the show, is going to be the first episode parodied. But I cannot say as to whether I'll go in the order the episodes aired after that, or just pick random episodes. **

**Third: doing a parody of the intro was a tad bit difficult. I had to watch a clip of the intro on Youtube just to try and get some ideas for what to do. **

**Fourth: I'm in college now, so I'm going to be quite busy getting schoolwork done. But I'll be able to write when I get the chance.**

**_Please_ do not take this seriously, readers. It's meant to be a humorous (yet affectionate) parody of Arthur. I don't own anything. Not the characters, not the locations, not even the fictional merchandise. They're all owned by Marc Brown and WTTW Kids.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Everyday when you're walking down the street_  
_And everybody that you meet_

A half-human, half-aardvark boy named Arthur is walking down a street with his dog in some run-down neighborhood. But he looks too happy to even give a flying damn.

_Has an original point of view_

The camera backs out to show that Arthur and his dog, Pal, are on the cover of some comic. A small hand flips the cover to the inner title, and as it turns, Arthur trips and falls flat on his face.

The hand belongs to his bratty sister D.W., who is wearing enough makeup to make her look like a clown. She laughs at her brother's misfortune and flips the page again.

The page she'd turned to featured a tacky orange-and-green-striped couch (would _anyone_ actually have something like that in their home nowadays?) in a room with hideous maroon wallpaper. Arthur enters the room through the door and jumps up, aiming to land on the couch, but his landing was a little off; his feet make contact with the arm and he falls and lands right on his butt.

_And I say HEY! _

"Hey!" Arthur yells, rubbing his sore butt.

_What a wonderful kind of day!  
If you can learn to work and play  
And get along with each other_

Arthur and his friend Francine are riding their bikes on a polka-dotted background, when Francine's bike suddenly morphs into a Harley-Davidson motorcycle and zooms off. Cursing under his breath, Arthur pedals after her.

_You got to listen to your heart  
Listen to the beat_

Arthur's parents, grandparents, dog, and bratty sister all sit together on the same couch Arthur tried to jump on earlier. Camera in hand, Arthur motions for his mother and grandfather to move in closer. They oblige.

_Listen to the rhythm  
The rhythm of the street_

Now the family is outside, sitting on a bench at a park. Arthur motions for his father and grandmother to move in closer as a shootout between the police and a gang takes place behind him. Arthur's grandpa and D.W. start to look a little bit pissed off.

_Open up your eyes  
Open up your ears  
Get together and make things better  
By working together!_

At a beach, Arthur motions for the family to scootch down on the beach towels. Clearly deciding that he wasn't going to take the picture anytime soon, the whole family (minus the baby and the dog) whip out their own cameras and begin to snap pictures à la the paparazzi.

_It's a simple message and it comes from the heart  
Believe in yourself (in yourself)  
cause that's the place to start (to start)_

Arthur and his family (minus the grandparents) are not sitting together. Arthur's mom, who is wearing a tube top and a miniskirt, looks to her son and spreads her arms wide for him, anticipating a hug. Arthur looks at her disgustedly and springs away. His mother responds to this by giving him the finger.

Arthur morphs through a brick wall (how the crap did he do that?) and sees his friend Buster riding towards him on his bike. Arthur raises his hand as if to wave, but as Buster rides by, Arthur shoves him hard, sending him and his bike crashing into the street.

_And I say HEY! _

"Hey!" Buster yells, clearly pissed off.

_What a wonderful kind of day_

_If we can learn to work and play_

_And get along with each other._

Arthur jumps into a pool. He swims past The Brain and Muffy, the latter who is wearing a bikini. As Muffy takes a sip of her soda, The Brain spots the dorsal fin of a shark and shrieks like a little girl, causing Muffy to spill her soda all over herself.

The shark swims up to the two children. "Hey!" it shouts.

_What a wonderful kind of day_

Muffy, glaring daggers at The Brain, punches him in the face.

_ Hey!_

_What a wonderful kind of day_

Arthur is now walking across a globe. Oops, I'm sorry. He stomping across the globe like a dinosaur, but when his foot lands right where the Atlantic Ocean is, he falls in.

_HEY!_

D.W. has now closed the comic book she'd been reading.

"Hey, stupid sister!" a voice yelled. "Look up here!"

D.W. did a double take as she looked up at the TV. Her jaw drops as she sees Arthur in a circle, waving happily to her. His name appears in big, bold letters above him.

"_HOLY SHIT_!" she screamed.

Arthur suddenly toppled backward into the hole, screaming. The sound of glass shattering is heard. The letters fall down.

* * *

**Thus ends my pathetic attempt to write my version of the theme song. :/**

**Review, please, and have a nice day.**


End file.
